


Love me baby please (I can still be the only one you need)

by Myownblueworld



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bullying, Gen, Good and Evil, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myownblueworld/pseuds/Myownblueworld
Summary: Oliver Queen thought he’s never been this level of bored before and he was only 6 years old, Tommy’s father was getting married again and Oliver has to wait for him to come back to play, little did he know that while he waited, a sudden appearance was going to change his life forever.





	1. Angel - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!!  
> This is my first attempt on writing a fic, my name is Pam, please let me know what you think about this prologue, I want practically the entire story in my head and I can't wait to show it to you, but I want your opinion first hahaha. This an AU, there's no green arrow, and Tommy is alive. The name of the fic is from the song Love me or Leave by Little Mix, I love this girl group so fracking much and that song is powerful to me.
> 
> If you see any bad grammar or bad use of words, is becauce English is not my native language and I'm doing my best.
> 
> You can find me on twitter  
> @breatholicity  
> And on tumblr as breatheolicity
> 
> Thank you guys, hope you enjoy

 

_**Angel - Prologue** _

Oliver Queen thought he’s never been this level of bored before and he was only 6 years old, there he was, sit on a chair, wearing an elegant black tux with suspenders, while he waited for his Best Friend Tommy to go find him and go play somewhere far from the adults. Today was Tommy’s dad wedding, “second” wedding to be more accurate, he really didn’t understand why Tommy needed to be right now at this very moment with his new mom, Oliver needed him, he was starting to get anxious.

A few moments later, Tommy was still mia, Oliver couldn’t wait any longer, he was desperate to play and get the hell away from Moira Queen constantly trying to fix his bowtie, he sneaked out of the table and went directly to the swings in the playroom of the Merlyn mansion.

Oliver kept swinging like his life depend on in for some minutes when suddenly the right chain of the swing broke leaving him with his face on the floor, as he was trying to stand up he saw a little hand reaching out to him, he took the helping hand, he was ready to say thank but he just stood there speechless watching the most beautiful blue eyes he’s ever seen.

Standing there, wearing a light blue dress with a bow bigger than her head behind her back was a little girl

. – _Are you ok? I saw you falling from the swing, that might hurt, I’m actually feeling that my but hurts but I wasn’t the one falling, so that’s really ridiculous but anyways again, are you ok?-._

Oliver couldn’t speak, her voice was angelical he was really lost looking at her, dark brown hair, blue eyes, she looks like an Angel, he fell, and a beautiful Angel came to his rescue.

.- _Ollie!!!!, I was looking for you like crazy, why are you cover in dirt?, your mom is totally going to kill you, OOOOOOH I see you’ve met Felicity Smoak, my new sister, Fizz this is Oliver Queen, my best friend_ -.

Tommy’s voice brought him up to reality…

.- _Thank you very much for helping me Felicity, the swing’s chain broke, and yes, my but hurts but I can live with that, Nice to meet you-._

_.- It was nothing, don’t worry, you can call me Fizz by the way, nice to meet you too Oliver, now I need to get going, my mom is talking on the phone with Hope and she wants me to be there, I rather stay here and play with you, not that you invited me though but ok I will go now, See ya later-._

Both boys watch her run towards the mansion while grabbing her princess dress to avoid tripping

 _.- Who’s Hope?-._ Oliver asked tommy with his eyebrow up.

_.- Her twin sister, she’s gonna live with her dad in England, Fizz gets to stay here with us-._

Oliver didn’t know that from that moment, his life wasn’t going to be boring anymore…  


	2. Felicity's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has some insecurities, and Oliver gives her more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write this chapter earlier this week and I'm going to add it as an extra week chapter, I will update this every saturday during the day, is not going to have a lot of chapters though, because I don't want it to be so big, hope you like it as much as I like writing it. This chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer.
> 
> As you can see, when Felicity or Oliver speak, the phrase is underline and Italic, any other character phrase will only be in Italic.
> 
> Follow me on my twitter  
> @breatholicity  
> And on Tumblr as  
> breatheolicity
> 
> Happy reading!

**_ Chapter 1 - Felicity’s POV _ **

**__ **

This was sinceriously not the best way to end Friday, gym class was the worst class ever, running, climbing, kicking balls or just anything that requires me not being sit in front a computer or a book (with a delicious coffee mug) was a HELL TO THE NO activity for me.

_-. Miss Smoak is your turn to run now, please be careful this time and try not to fall on your face like the fourth times before this one.-_ Yes!, thank you Mr Turner, I really needed you to remind me how clumsy I am, with a last upset look at the big guy and most of my classmates trying to hide their laughs, I start my way to the line.

I was determined not to fall this time, it is impossible that with the IQ level that I have, my coordination in sports is a complete rubbish, when I heard the whistle, I start running as fast as my legs allowed, I was about to reach the finish line without falling I wanted to give myself a reward, but obviously something always has to happen to me or I would have to stop calling myself Felicity Smoak, all happened in a flash, before reaching the goal, a figure got in my way, I tried to stop but the inertia made me crashed with the big human, the big guy, because yes, it was a big guy, huge muscles, very tall with a very familiar smell

_-. Wooow! Take it easy Angel slow down, are you ok?.-    -. I’m fine big guy, thank you for serving as a running break, please tell me I didn’t hurt you with the crash? OMG! Your coach is definitely going to kill me this time If something happened to you, playoffs are tomorrow and of course the team needs its quarterback I’m not ready to die I’m just 15, please tell me you don’t have a scratch please, please.-_ Oliver was just staring at me with that smile of his, looking like he was just about to burst into laughing, don’t blame him, my sudden babbles have always made him smile like that  _-.I´m fine Angel you weren’t running fast enough to hurt me I didn’t even feel you.-_ There he was again, Oliver “the I will always make fun of you” Queen, making fun of me. _-. Please remind me again, why do I call you my best friend?.-   -. Because I’m the best and the Merlyns love me.-  -. Well, Mr ego, sorry to disappoint but I have to remind you that I’m not a Merlyn,-_ I started to walk away from him, leaving him with a surprised face, YAAAS, He didn’t see that one coming.

* * *

 It has been 10 years since my mum got married with Malcom Merlyn and they had this routine of always using Friday’s afternoons for themselves, doing stuff, stuff I’m happy not knowing about, because c’mon gross, also Tommy always spend Fridays with Oliver and I was used to having those afternoons and the entire house for myself, so when I open the door and saw them and Oliver on the living room I knew that something has happened.

_-. Hello my little princess, how are you.-   -. I was ok this morning mum, I’m certainly ok right now, what are you doing here is the real important question here, is everything ok?.-_  I said pointing at each of them.

_-. Yes, sweetheart everything is fine, we just have a little change of plans for this afternoon, your dad is you know your dad, he is always exploring things and he doesn’t care if they are good or bad things.-_ Of course I know that, that’s the reason why I didn’t want to live with him in the first place, one time he used me to try to steal some tech thing at a Best buy near our house, I was 4, I got caught and he grounded me because I didn’t accomplished the mission, not a very good daddy lesson.

  _-.Yeah, I know, but why do we care?.-_ _-.He did something, and got caught, he has to stay in prison for the next 10 days.- -. WHAT?.- _ is well known that I don’t have a really good relationship with Noah Smoak, but hearing he was at prison it was just wow!, another level I was in shock. I just relaxed a little bit when I felt Oliver by my side touching my hand

_-. I know baby girl is not something you were expecting to hear, but is the truth and I didn’t want to make up a cover story, you’re smart, you deserved it. -_    I just look at her nodding in gratitude            _-.That’s why Hope is going to live with us from now on.-_ Ok, my gratitude is over, my relationship with my twin sister was worse than NOT GOOD, it was awful and we haven’t been living together for the last 10 years, she was everything that I’m not, she has light blonde hair, blue eyes lighter than mine, taller, she doesn’t need glasses, the best body a 15 year old can have, she knows how to apply make up on her, loves going out, queen of flirting, has every fracking guy younger and older at her feet, and I’m just me, dark brown hair, normal blue eyes, with cero style, make up is another activity I’m not really good at, with cero guys at my feet, my only lovers are my books and my computers, but that’s not the worst part, she hates me, bullies me, and I know that she knows, that when she put a step on Star City, I will be invisible.

_-. So I’m finally gonna be able to meet my other sister, I’m afraid, what if a confuse you two?.-_ Tommy’s voice brought me back to reality _, -. Don’t worry Tommy, you will definitely identify each one of us, so when is she arriving?.- __-. Today, we’re heading to the airport right now, if you want you can come over Oliver, you’re like family anyways.-_  Malcom answered this time, I don’t know why but one part of me didn’t want Oliver to come with us, but the other part of me needed him to be there, he is my best friend, we’ve been best friends since the day we met at my parents weeding, having him has always made me stronger, so I just looked at him pleading he said yes, he stared back and after a couple of seconds he nod.

* * *

 

_-. Why are you so quite Angel? I’m worried about you, you’re always talking.-_  We were already at the airport, we’ve been waiting for 2 hours for her to arrive, I was nervous and Oliver can feel it, of course he can feel it he’s my best friend for something, in fact I didn’t know I was nervous until he spoke to me, I couldn’t tell him the real reason why I’m scared to dead, he can’t know about my insecurities, he doesn’t need silly dramas in his life, but I was nervous, really nervous and her plane was delayed, that wasn’t helping me, so I just told him something to ease his worry _-.I haven’t seen her in person in 10 years, only on skype and it never ended up being a lovely “hey sister wacha doin’” type of conversation, we’re different,  I don’t know what to expect of this new dynamic, it’s been only Tommy and me, and… and I don’t know I just… nevermind don’t worry, I’m fine.-  -. I know that you’re not fine and I know you’re hiding something, you don’t have to pretend with me, you know that righ?  HoweverI’m not gonna push you to talk about it if you don’t feel ready, but I’m here whenever you need .-_  I stare at him with a sad smile in my face  trying to say to him that I knew he will be right beside me, but also I knew deep in my bones that maybe, just maybe, Hope was going to change that the minute she find out what Oliver means to me _-. Hey sis, she´s here, her plane has landed, c’mere.-_ Tommy said offering me his hand to walk with him to the door.

One moment later, there was she, Hope, my sister, the only person in the world that even not living with me made my world a shitty place, the one and only that hated me with no apparent reason, walking in the hallway like it was a fashion show, looking radiant as always with a very short tight pink dress and… heels? Really? Heels at 15? Nevermind, she didn’t look like a 15 year old anyways. I wanted to look at Tommy and Oliver to see their reaction but, actually I was afraid of seeing Oliver’s reaction, I was afraid of being right this entire time, I didn’t want to see his face looking at my sister in a way he will never look at me, but I did, I look up to him and my fears started to become a reality, He was drooling, and without looking away from Hope's direction while she nearly approached, he asked me ... _-.Why did you never tell me you had a sister who looks like this?.-_ I didn’t have time to answer to him because Hope was already there staring at Oliver like he was the last coke on earth _-. Look what we have here, a really handsome guy, I guess I’m going to have a perfect time living here after all, hello handsome I’m Hope Smoak, nice to meet you .-_  and even though he wasn’t even mine, even though I haven't and will never tell him about my feelings because I rather had him as my friend than not having him at all, I knew in that moment that I have lost him forever.


End file.
